There are a wide variety of devices that are designed to be worn by the user in order to carry a gun on his or her body. A holster is such a device that is generally a hollow trapezoidal-shaped sheath forming a cavity into which the user's gun can be inserted to fit in a secure, close mating engagement.
The margin for error is extremely small when handling a gun; a mistake can cause serious injury and even death to the user. Holstering a gun requires the user to violate a fundamental rule of gun safety; never let the muzzle cover anything you are not willing to destroy. That is, the user must point the gun toward himself while inserting the gun into the holster. A negligent discharge at this juncture means the user shoots himself; the last thing intended but, unfortunately, too often the case.
An important technique to prevent a negligent discharge during holstering a gun is to always be sure to withdraw the trigger finger from the gun's trigger guard before beginning to insert the gun into the holster. Otherwise, the trigger finger impacting against the top edge of the holster forces the trigger finger in the direction that operates the gun's trigger—causing the undesirable negligent discharge. It is not unusual during holstering a gun that the user is still subject to an adrenaline rush resulting from the need to withdraw and fire the gun, or the escalation of force generally. That creates a common situation where an otherwise clearly objective, well-trained, and clear-thinking individual still inadvertently makes a gun handling mistake like holstering the gun with his or her finger still within the gun's trigger guard. The present technology is directed to a novel apparatus and associated methodology that reduces the likelihood of a negligent discharge of a gun during holstering.